Of Truth and Lies
by atemumana
Summary: By chance, Hanabusa encountered Kaname and Akatsuki while scouting for information and retrieved answers about the things inside his mind. POST-74. COMPLETE. ONESHOT. Continuation of 'Of Peace And War'.


_**of truth and lies.**_

**an odd storytelling.**

**by atemu-mana.**

.

.

.

_It was a simple coincidence, right?_

"Ka... Kaname-sama!"

Surprised. "...Aidou?"

"Hanabusa? What are you doing here?"

Flustered, he immediately answered, "Akatsuki... I..."

_I never expected to find Kaname-sama so soon..._

_...but that question; I couldn't posibbly evade it any longer._

.

.

"Shouldn't you be at someone's side at the moment?" his cousin's asked him.

"...That person." He was disgruntled. Clearly, it was either he didn't like her presence or found her a bother but that person was without doubt, Kaname-sama's sister, still...!

"Aidou."

As if everything else was forgotten as he shifted his attention to him. "Yes, Kaname-sama?"

With a concerned voice, "Exactly what are you doing out here? Alone, I suppose?"

"I was scouting." _Kaname-sama, were you worried about me?_

Akatsuki was stunned at his words, almost. "Scouting? Whatever for?"

"It's all right, really. It just..." he paused. "Things have been terrible these past few days."

_There was a momentary silence._

.

.

_Kaname-sama was quiet as Hanabusa explained the recent events in Cross Academy. Both were not aware that the Night Class was once again reopened, as requested by that person._

"Shirabuki Sara entered Cross Academy along with..."

Akatsuki nudged him. "With what?"

"Girls. Quite a number of them. It doesn't seem as if they are originally vampires."

"Former humans? Isn't that _too_ open for someone with a hidden motive, Kaname-sama?"

Hanabusa hesitated. "That's..."

"It's all right." Kaname touched his shoulder. "What about the others?"

"I... That person still doesn't have the air of a leader; lost terribly against Shirabuki Sara during a small election. It's sort of stupid, really, though. She's... blindly ruining the Kuran's family name!"

Kaname chuckled.

_He wasn't laughing at the earlier part of the sentence, Hanabusa noted._

.

.

"Kaname-sama, the reason why I am here instead of by that person's side-"

He cut him off, asking, "Are they back in good terms now?"

"Eh?"

_Akatsuki, too, was surprised._

"I... Kaname-sama, may I ask a question?"

"What is it?"

_I'm being too forward with him, but..._

"Aidou."

_Ack._

"It just... I'm wondering if you are able to sense..."

_Ah. How do I say this without sounding like a weird person?_

"...Never mind. I can't seem to find the words."

_It will never work, really. Kaname-sama probably won't trust my words, he mused._

"It was an awkward situation."

.

.

_Kaname-sama..._

_Did you just read my mind?_

.

.

"Regarding the family name, it doesn't really matter, Aidou. I don't care any more."

"Still..."

"I have no need to lie to myself. I'm pursuing that wish of mine with or without that person. Then again, it doesn't begin with her in the first place. The memories of our history together will only be memories that shall continue to float around. If we ever meet again, we... will become enemies, I suppose. I destroyed every inch of her fragile hopes and there's no reason for me to back down and listen to her fragile orders."

_Even though... I asked her to be good and wait until I return, I guess I can forget about that now._

"That person...? You never say her name at all even though we are talking about her."

"Neither did you."

"But that's because...! Are you hurt because she betrayed you...? Of all people, she's with..."

_He shook his head, a serene smile curved by his lips, and that was the first time..._

_...I saw peace._

.

.

"I was never betrayed by her."

"I simply let her go."

_If this was going to turn into another sappy, depressed story..._

"Kaname-sama, about father..." he immediately asked.

"Hanabusa!"

"I apologize! Kaname-sama, I understand that you will request that I return to that person's side – I will! But... answer my question before I leave! Why did my father must die? Did he do something terrible? Did he?"

"He did not. Aidou-dono was perfectly innocent."

"Then...?"

"I couldn't help it. It was necessary to kill him. He insisted."

"For... For what?"

"Were you angry when I killed Aidou-dono?"

"...Who wouldn't?"

"Did you doubt me?"

"I did... but only temporarily. I felt betrayed but I realized that you were hiding something back then. Your words... It didn't make sense at all!"

He sighed. "You didn't hate me, then?"

"You... You trusted my father and he trusted you. I... I trusted you. There must be a reason why father had to die under your hands! I'm sure there's a reason, isn't it?" he cried.

_It wasn't a smile Hanabusa saw. It was anguish, hurt. Complete remorse._

"Aidou-dono was really supportive of everything. He was a good person. I... apologize."

_Kaname-sama!_

.

.

"Aidou."

He fidgeted. "Yes?"

"You are keeping an important secret from me."

"I... Nothing."

_I'm not telling him that, definitely, not telling him!_

"I can read your mind."

_Damn. Kaname-sama..._

"Umm. Ichijou-san."

A question mark. "Ichijou?"

"He's... different. A lot of things happened so I'm not expecting his bubbly self but..." his eyes rolled. "...someone's controlling him. He doesn't talk much and his opinions are more of that Shirabuki Sara's. He's always by her side, never once leaving her. He's... I wonder if something happened during his capture..." he wondered.

Kaname heard enough. "Stay with him."

"Eh? Stay with Ichijou-san?"

He nodded. "About that person... it's fine to let her be but Ichijou, I need him to be alive."

"Even if there's possibility that Shirabuki Sara is controlling him?"

"She _is_ controlling him, Aidou. A few drops of blood is enough. Feed one constantly and he has no choice but to follow the Pureblood's orders - regardless whether he is truly loyal or not."

"That's..."

_It's actually..._

_...dangerous._

_Purebloods, that what's dangerous._

.

.

"I... I'll leave now. Thank you, Kaname-sama. I wish I can be more of a help."

"Yours is the most dangerous one, Aidou. You are dealing with both vampires and hunters at a close range."

"That's... right. Umm. Did I smell blood?" he sniffed. It was very faint but the smell was there.

Kaname touched his shoulder before he left. "Also, inform the hunters about one thing, please."

"Huh?"

"I wounded Cross Kaien."

"...He's here?"

_That smell of blood... it was the Chairman's? What was he doing here?_

"I was tempted to kill him."

"You... didn't kill him?"

_He stared at me... with an unknown gaze, Hanabusa thought._

.

.

"Zero."

"...What?" he answered without looking at Kaito.

"We just received word from the headquarters. The President..."

Zero simply stared at his old friend, registering his meaning. "Kuran."

.end

.

.

.

**author's note.** _I purposely avoided talking about that person because it's simply depressing._

_Situation: Hanabusa was scouting for more information and met Kaname and Akatsuki by chance. The scene occured after Kaname wounded Kaien in the previous oneshot. Kaname was willing to accept Hanabusa into his entourage but it wasn't possible when he learned about Takuma's condition through him. Thus, instead of guarding that person, Hanabusa was assigned to keep watch on Takuma, along with Senri and Rima helping him out. It'll be tricky since Takuma was under Sara's watch - which was why Kaname said Hanabusa's was the most dangerous one compared to his mission. There's also hunters he have to watch out!_

_Perhaps... you are wondering why I'm leaving that person out? It's on purpose, really._

_If I'm going with canon, I admit that Kaname is forever and obsessively in love with that person regardless of how many times I wish he just forget about her and move on with his actual tasks! In my world, however, the love's withering because he has a different path of life now. Strangely enough, after writing this oneshot, I'm tempted to write slash. It's either Kaname / Aidou or Kaname / Takuma because I adore those two with Kaname-sama. Nah, never Kaname / Zero for me. Both sides hate one another. I can't see the love in the pairing. Then again, everyone has their own opinions._

_Still... if it's a slash, I refuse to write a PWP. Just saying. (Tempted to write, dang it!)_

Thank you for reading.


End file.
